


bind my wounds.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blood, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Just a tiny thing with an injured Garak.





	bind my wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Is this the part where you start tearing off strips of your shirt to bind my wounds?" with julian/garak? thanks!

Garak is a little bleary with blood loss, and Julian can’t help the hard beat of his heart in his chest as he looks at him. The Klingon in the Replimat, from all reports, had gone absolutely mad to see a Cardassian, and that had been  _before_  whatever rude and odd thing Garak had doubtless said to him, and had actually managed to cut Garak rather deeply. “Is this the part, my dear, where you start tearing off strips of your shirt to bind my wounds?”

“You needn’t say that with such relish, Garak,” Julian chides, his voice a little stiff. Major Kira, who has Garak leaning heavily on her shoulder, seems to realise that Julian is nervous, and she looks at him worriedly before gently pushing Garak onto the infirmary bed. “But no, as you’re here in the infirmary, I thought perhaps I might make use of some of our medical instruments - the dermal regenerator, for example.”

Garak scoffs, and his head lolls back on the pillow, looser than Julian likes to see. Although Garak is keeping his composure, it’s plain he’s struggling to retain his snide, even tone. 

Garak’s eyes shift shut for a few moments, and Julian quickly moves in, delivering a hypospray with a coagulant to his neck before swiftly moving to work on the wound across his thigh, careful and quick as he drags Garak’s trousers aside. He waits for the quip about their design or tailoring: it doesn’t come. 

Julian glances up, a little worried, but Garak is awake, and watching him through lidded eyes. “I can’t be… too predictable, Doctor,” Garak murmurs, hazily. Relief bursts in Julian’s chest, and he shakily exhales. 

Despite himself, Julian laughs, and he begins to work on the wound in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
